Professor Granger
by Fiction is the Truth
Summary: A short encounter between Annabeth and her Chemistry teacher. Annabeth stays late after school one day, after she forgot her Chemistry book. There in the classroom, she meets her teacher and learns that all is not what it seems with the young Professor Granger. One Shot. Annabeth may be a little OOC, not much though. Also posted in my one shot collection.


**I noticed that my chapter Professor Granger was where a lot of my views were going down, probably because it was so, so, so, cringe-y. I could barely read it. So here is the fixed version. Enjoy. This is posted in my one shot collection, and as a Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover one shot.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything by Rick Riordan or J. K. Rowling**

 **(Annabeth's POV)**

* * *

It was the end of Seventh Hour, in the last month of school. They only had two weeks left. Annabeth was the only one left in the Chemistry classroom. Everyone was gone, even the young Professor. Annabeth ducked down to grab her Chemistry textbook when she heard a loud Pop!

"Ow!" Annabeth whispered. She had hit her head on her desk. She slid her dagger out of its sheath, and came out from behind the desk. Crouching, she carefully moved around the side of the desk. Standing in front of her with its back turned was,

"Wait! Professor Hermione, what are you doing here?" Annabeth exclaimed.

Professor Hermione slipped something into her pocket before turning around.

"Yikes! I didn't expect anyone to be in here right now." Hermione glanced at the dagger in Annabeth's hand. "Annabeth! Why are you holding a knife?"

Annabeth was stunned. Hermione, could see the dagger? "What? Professor, you can see this?"

Hermione laughed. "Annabeth, of course I can see it. It's not like there's something preventing me from seeing it, is there?" She had said this in a joking tone, but Hermione was getting dangerously close to the truth.

Annabeth gulped. "Um, Professor, there actually should be something keeping you from seeing this."

"Really?" Hermione looked curious. "What is it?"

"Okay, lets see how I can explain this." Annabeth was pacing now. The only way was staring her in the face, and it was the truth. "Alright. Professor, we need to go somewhere where we can't be heard." Hermione smiled.

"That's easy." She took something out of her pocket, muttered a word and returned it to its pocket. "Now," Hermione looked at Annabeth. "Please explain."

Annabeth grudgingly nodded. "Fine, but you are explaining next." Hermione nodded so she continued. "The Mist, a magical substance, should have kept you from seeing my dagger among other things."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. "Sure. Okay. But what other things?"

Annabeth took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm going to sound crazy, but I'm not, I swear. The Mist, well except if you're clear sighted, keeps regular mortals from seeing gods and monsters. Greek and Roman ones, that is."

"Wow," Hermione was awestruck. "So those gods exist?"

Annabeth nodded. "Yes, and they try to ruin my life on a daily basis. Not to mention the monsters. That is why I carry a big knife around. To stop monsters from killing me."

Hermione nodded. "Sure, okay, I can believe that. I can do magic, after all." When seeing Annabeth's shocked face, she quickly added, "Don't worry I will explain. So why not, the Greek gods exist."

Annabeth smiled. "Okay, that is not one of the weirdest things I've heard. The monsters try to kill me because most want to eat or get revenge on demigods."

Her professor's eyes widened. "Wow. That sounds… harsh."

Annabeth shrugged. "Yeah well, that's life, mine that is."

Hermione nodded. "Alright, let's sit down. You said you wanted to explain?"

Annabeth readjusted her bag. "I will, just let me call my dad. I might be a bit late going home."

* * *

They were sitting at two of the desks in Hermione's classroom. Annabeth had explained her story, and her professor was currently staring at Annabeth in complete shock.

"So, let me get this straight." Hermione blinked. "You've been fighting monsters since you were seven, and fought in two wars in the span of three years?"

Annabeth shrugged. She looked at the clock. She probably should get home soon. "Yeah, pretty much. But I have to get home. So please explain, and quickly." She added.

Hermione smiled and drew out the stick she had earlier. "So, this is my wand. I can do magic with it. And it is probably the most important thing I will ever own. I depend on it just as much as you depend on that knife of yours."

Then Hermione launched into her story of all the crazy things that had happened at her school. Mostly because her friend Harry Potter had something to do with it.

* * *

It was the last day of school. Everyone was excited. That is, except Annabeth. She was moving to Goode next year and would really miss her Chemistry teacher.

"Hi, Professor." Annabeth said.

"Hello, Annabeth." Hermione frowned. "You look, off. Why's that?"

"Well, I am moving to Goode High next year, in New York, and I really liked having you as a teacher." Annabeth said. "Not that that's a bad thing, but I enjoyed the year."

Hermione smiled. "Glad you appreciate it. I had planned on spending a year teaching in the muggle word, or mortal, whichever you prefer, before going to teach at Hogwarts."

"Wow Professor," Annabeth said. "Good luck. Hey! Maybe we can write to each other!"

Hermione smiled. "Sure. Why not. We could schedule a time to meet in the future."

Annabeth nodded. "Sounds good. I wish we could meet sooner than later though."

Hermione smirked. "Well, that might be sooner than you think."

With that message, Hermione left.

Only when Annabeth got home, she realized Hermione never gave her an address.

Two days later, Annabeth woke to an owl tapping on her window.

* * *

 **Okay, I hope you liked the edited version better. Don't forget to vote whether Annabeth should go to Hogwarts to teach alone, or should I have Percy join her. First three to decide (AND REVIEW) will get an honorable mention next chapter, in my one shot collection. (Also going to be in my one shot collection, based on postive feed back.)**

 **As of posting this, no one reviewed last chapter, so please make my day and do so. I really hope you guys liked this.**

 **READ**

 **REVIEW**

 **AND EAT BLUE COOKIES!**


End file.
